Hitherto, in the fields of chemical analysis, biochemical analysis, and the like, a surface plasmon resonance (SPR) sensor including an optical fiber has been used. In the SPR sensor including an optical fiber, a metal thin film is formed on an outer circumferential surface of a tip end portion of the optical fiber, and an analysis sample is fixed to the optical fiber into which light is guided. Among the light to be guided, light having a particular wavelength generates surface plasmon resonance in the metal thin film, and light intensity thereof is attenuated. In such an SPR sensor, the wavelength of the light generating surface plasmon resonance generally varies depending on a refractive index or the like of an analysis sample to be fixed to the optical fiber. Therefore, if a wavelength at which light intensity is attenuated after the generation of surface plasmon resonance is measured, the wavelength of the light generating surface plasmon resonance can be identified. Further, if a change in the wavelength at which light intensity is attenuated is detected, it can be confirmed that the wavelength of the light generating surface plasmon resonance has changed, and hence a change in refractive index of the analysis sample can be confirmed. As a result, such an SPR sensor can be used for various chemical analyses and biochemical analyses such as measurement of a sample concentration and detection of an immunoreaction.
For example, in the case where the sample is a solution, the refractive index of the sample (solution) depends on a concentration of the solution. Therefore, the concentration of the sample can be detected by measuring the refractive index of the sample (solution) in the SPR sensor in which the sample (solution) is in contact with the metal thin film, and further, it can be confirmed that the concentration of the sample (solution) has changed by confirming a change in the refractive index. In an analysis of the immunoreaction, for example, an antibody is fixed onto the metal thin film of the optical fiber in the SPR sensor through intermediation of a dielectric film, an analyte is brought into contact with the antibody, and surface plasmon resonance is generated. In this case, if the antibody and the analyte perform the immunoreaction, the refractive index of the sample changes. Therefore, it can be determined that the antibody and the analyte have performed the immunoreaction by confirming that the refractive index of the sample has changed before and after contact between the antibody and the analyte.
In the SPR sensor including an optical fiber, the tip end portion of the optical fiber has a fine cylindrical shape, and hence there is a problem in that it is difficult to form the metal thin film and fix an analysis sample to the optical fiber. In order to solve the problem, for example, there has been proposed an SPR sensor cell including a core through which light is transmitted and a clad covering the core, in which a through-hole extending to a surface of the core is formed at a predetermined position of the clad, and a metal thin film is formed on the surface of the core at a position corresponding to the through-hole (for example, Patent Literature 1). In such an SPR sensor cell, it is easy to form the metal thin film for generating surface plasmon resonance on the surface of the core and fix the analysis sample onto the surface.
However, in recent years, in chemical analysis and biochemical analysis, there is an increasing demand for detection of a minute change and/or a trace amount of component, and thus further enhancement of detection sensitivity of the SPR sensor cell is being demanded.